<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Izuku, I Choose You! The Trailer by Geminice_34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831427">Izuku, I Choose You! The Trailer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminice_34/pseuds/Geminice_34'>Geminice_34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Most Ambitious Crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eri and Midoriya Izuku Are Siblings, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminice_34/pseuds/Geminice_34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We get remakes in the form of Pokémon Brilliant Diamond and Shining Pearl AND a pre-make in the form of Pokémon Legends: Arceus. What a great news!</p>
<p>But what about a post-make story that will unfold in the future?  </p>
<p>The events of this story will unfold in the Era of Quirks. Arceus bestowed Humans the power to wield different abilities called Quirks. They would then find themselves being chosen by a Pokémon to fight with. One boy named Izuku Midoriya is a rare case of being born Quirkless. Meaning he will never get to be a Hero or a Pokémon Trainer!</p>
<p>...Or will he?</p>
<p>The answer to that and many more awaits you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Shaymin (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Most Ambitious Crossovers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2253545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Izuku, I Choose You! The Trailer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705765">The blooming of the Gracidea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master">The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything is engulfed by a bright light. The lights fade after a few seconds, and you see something staring at you.</p>
<p>It was a misty, shadowy form with four legs and two glowing ring-like eyes. This being looks like a living nebula.</p>
<p>The eyes of the Mysterious Being pierce every fiber of your being and burn through your soul.</p>
<p>The creature approaches you and you start to panic. The creature senses this and you hear a voice inside your head.</p>
<p>It was a booming voice and unlike anything you have heard, yet you understood it completely.</p>
<p>"Do not be afraid, child. I do not wish to harm you."</p>
<p>"W-Who are you? Why am I here in… this place?"</p>
<p>"I… am Arceus. Creator of all that you see and the God of all Pokémon. You were summoned here to watch the story of a boy." The being… Arceus said.</p>
<p>"The events of this story will unfold in the Era of Quirks... Humans and Pokémon lived together since the dawn of time. They made small towns that would prosper to become cities."</p>
<p>"A Chosen One stopped a madman's plans of harnessing the power of my children Dialga and Palkia to create a World without Spirit."</p>
<p>"As a reward, I granted powers to Humans that would allow them to have abilities similar to a Pokémon's… The Humans would then come to call them Quirks." Arceus explains as his eyes glow brighter.</p>
<p>You feel a sudden headache and inside your head, you see the images of a glowing baby, a boy making a book levitate, and a girl making icicles with her hands.</p>
<p>"With the appearance of Quirks, Pokémon would choose a Human with powerful Quirk as their Trainer. They refer to them as their Starter Pokémon."</p>
<p>"The Humans will also abuse their Quirks and Pokémon to commit heinous deeds. They would be called Villains."</p>
<p>"Heroes would arise to combat these Villains. They are Humans who use their Quirk for and Pokémon to help others."</p>
<p>More images are shown of People with their Pokémon robbing a bank, steal property, and killing other people and/or Pokémon. The images of people arresting the 'Villains', helping a cat-like Pokémon stuck in a tree, and putting out a burning establishment are shown afterwards.</p>
<p>"I think bestowing Humans with the power of Quirks is a bad decision. The Humans have become more violent because of these Quirks." Said a deep and powerful voice. You turned to look at the source of the voice and saw another being.</p>
<p>It had a serpentine body with three gold colored half rings on each side of its neck and three gold-tipped spikes in each side of its abdomen. It had a gold crown-like object above its head and three pairs of black, ghostly tendrils with a red spike on its tip that served as wings.</p>
<p>"Quiet down, my capricious child. I need to talk to our visitor. Go somewhere else, or I will send you back to the Distortion World."</p>
<p>"Ughh… Fine." The serpentine being grumbled before it vanishes somewhere. Arceus then turns back to look at you.</p>
<p>"Now then… A boy, the Next Chosen One, would be born without a Quirk. This boy is Izuku Midoriya…"</p>
<p>"He is bullied, ridiculed, and abused for his lack of Quirk. He is betrayed by a boy who was once his closest friend, and would become his tormentor."</p>
<p>You feel another headache and begin to see images once more. This time, it was a 4 year old boy with green hair being pushed, punched, kicked, and mocked by another 4 year old boy with spiky blond hair.</p>
<p>"And yet, he wishes to be a Hero and a Pokémon Trainer despite that. But within him is a power greater than any Quirk. The power of Kindness and Love."</p>
<p>"His Love and Kindness would allow him to meet and befriend different sorts of People and Pokémon. They would then help the Chosen One be the Greatest Hero and the Very Best Pokémon Trainer."</p>
<p>You begin to see more images once again. It shows the boy befriending a small hedgehog-like Pokémon with a pink flower and two leaves on each side of its head, and a small owl-like Pokémon with two leaves on its chest resembling a bowtie.</p>
<p>There is a flash of light and another image shows the boy ten years older with six Pokémon beside him. It also showed the green haired boy and a white haired girl, frolicking in a flower field.</p>
<p>The last image is him embracing the white haired girl, a green haired woman, and a black haired man. Presumably his family.</p>
<p>"This is the story of how a boy and his Pokémon Team would become The Greatest and The Very Best. Until we meet again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Izuku, I choose You!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Coming soon on AO3</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you don't know which Arceus is used in the trailer, it's Beta Arceus. In this story, Arceus is pleased that Dawn/Lucas stopped Cyrus. As a reward he gave humans the power of Quirks.</p>
<p>I do not own the My Hero Academia or Pokemon franchise. </p>
<p>Constructive Criticism is Welcome, Destructive Criticism is Unwelcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>